


(Feel the) Music in our bones

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Series: Old Bones [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Lucio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Lucio, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menopause for Omega's, Omega Rein, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scent Kink, Side Story, old soldiers, so good, these two are so pure, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Lúcio grew up on the streets of Brazil a beta, he thwarted Volskaya industries a beta, he brought joy and music to the world as a beta. He was and had always been happy to be a beta in a world full of people who saw biology as a stepping stone to wealth. He didn’t need to be an omega to add more hungry mouths to his already struggling neighborhood. He didn’t need to be an alpha to lead them into a revolution that freed them all.Then, he met Reinhardt.(Side fic to These aching bones)





	(Feel the) Music in our bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasic/gifts).



> This is for pasicdarluth who continuously supports These aching bones with a passion. Their art is _amazing_.
> 
> This is a side fic to These aching bones!
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

Lúcio grew up on the streets of Brazil a beta, he thwarted Volskaya industries a beta, he brought joy and music to the world as a beta. He was and had always been happy to be a beta in a world full of people who saw biology as a stepping stone to wealth. He didn’t need to be an omega to add more hungry mouths to his already struggling neighborhood. He didn’t need to be an alpha to lead them into a revolution that freed them all.

Being a beta was grounding to him. Despite all he had been through, being a beta and standing neutral amongst hundred of thousands of changing biology was important to him. So, when his 18th birthday passed with no change and the months bled into years, it was with a big smile and a clasp of hands that he joined Overwatch a beta.

A  _ beta _ at twenty seven.

Then-

Then he met Reinhardt. 

It was Hana who introduced him during his first week there. Lúcio couldn’t smell much, besides the lingering scent of cheetos from Hana and banked fire from Fareeha. Beta’s didn’t catch heavy scents and they certainly didn’t need to scent their mates. So, he chalked it up to ‘soap’ when Reinhardt’s large hand wrapped around his smaller one and the smell of rain filled his nostrils. 

Rein was a big man, with a smile a mile wide and white hair. When he wasn’t in his armor, ready for a fight, he was in sweats and whatever size shirt would fit a man that huge. 

And he always,  _ always _ smelt like rain. 

Rain right before it fell or rain against the surface of a pond. It always lingered in the air when Rein would pass him by or hover in the kitchen or sit near him on the couch. 

It was soap, it had to be and for one crazy moment his third month in, he wanted to ask Rein what type of soap it was because he  _ needed  _ it. It was almost like a craving, twisting around his belly and making his head spin. 

Sometimes, he wanted to bury his face between Rein’s giant shoulder blades and just….inhale as much as he could. Until it was burned into his senses. 

Instead, he put on a smile and joined everyone on missions and ignored the smell. He ignored the lust that quivered low in his stomach whenever Rein waved at him or slapped him on the shoulder when he did good on an assignment. 

He ignored it and kept the scent to himself, hoarded it almost. 

What really shamed him and sent him scrambling for the hills, was the shirt Rein left in the gym one afternoon. 

He’d watched the old soldier shed it before making his way to the shower, body large and scarred. Lúcio helped Hana with her sets, eyes darting to the showers and then back to Hana, who was watching him from her bench, eyebrow raised. 

“Spacin’ out there, Lúcio?” 

He grinned, “Nah. You have two more sets, go girl.”

She mirrored his grin and went back to her sets, grunting gently and counting under her breath. He kept his eyes on her, didn’t allow them to roam back in the shower’s direction, but he could hear Rein laughing with one of the other members, McCree probably. Then, the scent passed behind him, muted. Too muted. Almost wiped away completely. 

Lúcio ignores it some more, eyes trained on Hana’s reps. He hears McCree exit the shower, waits some more, watches Hana return her weights and move on to the other set of showers. He waits until she’s completely out of sight before going to his showers, prosthetics ticking across the gym floor. 

The room is steam-filled, mirrors fogged, rich with the scent of water and McCree’s cigar smoke, which followed him everywhere. He could barely pick up Rein’s soapy smell, searched the bathroom stalls, no bottles, no lingering rain scent. Just water and suds.

The ‘shirt’ is hanging from a towel bar near the entrance to the stalls. It’s dark blue, worn well and slightly damp from the steam and Rein’s workout. His fingers hesitated over the fabric, eyes glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. The shirt is soft as he grips it, pulls it to his nose and-

It’s not just rain. It’s a summer  _ storm _ . It’s a typhoon of a scent that skitters down his spine and settles between his legs in a hot rush. He nearly drops the shirt onto the floor, but his fingers won’t let go, they only twist tighter into the fabric. 

He takes it to his room that night and pulls himself off feverishly, skin tight and hot and chest heaving with every breath. The shirt stays against his face, Rein’s scent heady as the orgasm whips through him. 

Lúcio stares at the ceiling in the aftermath, eyes wide, hand wrapped around his softening dick, the pleasure tapering off with every exhale. 

He closes his eyes and hates himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Rein is an old man now, well past his expiration date, he likes to joke. Jack makes a face when he says it, but agrees, because, well, they  _ are  _ old now. He holds no shame in the age he resembles, mostly because he stays in tip-top shape. Force retired or not, Rein refused to not be available as long as he still walked the earth. 

What an opportunity when Winston sent out the recall. He was bristling with excitement as he stormed the old base, seeing new faces and old. Jack had looked battered, broken, but he greeted Rein with a weak smile and a handshake that was just as strong as Rein’s. There were new faces amongst Genji and Lena and Angela. Genji’s brother joined them and had taken to McCree immediately. 

He admits that he teared up upon seeing so many new members willing to join the cause, illegal or not. There was so much at stake, so much on the line and yet here they all were, ready and willing to do what was right for the good of the world. 

Then Hana came along, dragging a man behind her, dreadlocks to his elbows and smile growing with every person he met. He was wearing a shirt with a frog logo on it and Reinhardt knew that symbol, he was old, but no stranger to the music that was all the rage. It helped that Hana shared Lúcio Correia dos Santos music with everyone at the watchpoint. 

By the time she finally arrived at Rein, he was lost in the younger man’s smile and the smell of apples. Fresh apples, sliced and crisp on the tongue. There was ice under it though, a frosted sort of smell that was both pleasant and alarming paired with the bushel of apples scent. 

No other person had ever smelt so good, not since his mate passed all those years ago. He watched Hana drag Lúcio around the room, introducing him to McCree and Genji. The man had the most marvelous of smiles, it stretched across his face, genuine and breathtaking. 

Hearing Hana use the word ‘beta’ confused him, however. Beta’s were not supposed to smell so enticing. They did not have the glands to produce a scent meant to mark or claim. 

When he brought his concerns to Angela, she patted his arm and told him her initiation check-up was green across the board. Lúcio was a beta through and through. 

He never brought it up again. 

Instead, he went out of his way to bond with the man. In any way he could. Lúcio was giving, eager to listen and to learn. He indulged Rein, listened to him tell stories of his younger days in Germany. In turn, Lúcio told him of his home, the parts left out of the grand news of what he did. To hear a man speak so fondly of where he grew up, despite the hardships, was nothing short of amazing in Rein’s eyes. 

He hung on every word, went out of his way to be in Lúcio’s presence. Noticed the man took to the young Hana right away, something that swelled him with pride. They were an unmatched pair in combat, anyone could see it. 

The ache in his chest had nothing to do with the age old instincts that told him-no- _ insisted _ that Lúcio belonged to him. 

The young man belonged to no one. 

His first heat within the watchpoint was a tedious affair. Angela checked his levels, made sure they were within normal range for his age and status. When she deemed him ready for duty, he declined politely with a smile and returned to his room. 

The ache was not unpleasant, he was too old for gasping breaths and profusely leaking orifices. Instead, it simmered under his skin, warm and welcoming. Very much unlike Jack’s, who stamped his muted heat out until it no longer bothered him. Rein could not blame him, after losing Gabriel the way Jack did, the circumstances behind his denouncement. 

Rein, however, enjoyed the effects of his muted heat. There was always that underlying urge for  _ more, just a bit. _ It gave him pleasant tingles and made his toes curl in the sheets of his bed. He had Athena lower the temperature of the room itself, palmed his cock through the front of his sweats. 

He thinks of his mate, back when they were both young and bold soldiers. Tried to remember how they made love, teeth scoring flesh and hips colliding with every push. His cock jerks at the memory and he strokes it languidly, easy as anything. The arousal swirls inside him, not hot or overwhelming like it used to be, but pleasant and comforting, like a long lost friend. 

Until he remembers the gym that evening. Lúcio standing behind Hana’s bench, defined arms pressing wrapped hands into strong hips. Sweat darkened the back of a neon green shirt, dipping low into the arch of his back. 

Rein gasps harshly, eyes flying open as the heat intensified. His dick pulses, fluid pooling at the tip and leaking down the sides. He can feel his hole clenching and warm slick oozes down the crack of his ass. The new arousal makes him dizzy and he grasps onto it despite his better judgement. 

He strokes furiously, bending his knees and cursing the sweat pants keeping him from spreading them wider. It doesn’t make him stop, he  _ can’t _ stop. His brain gives him another image of Lúcio, a smile this time and the memory of his apple scent is only just a memory, but it’s enough to have him shouting. His fist is a blur and the orgasm is bright inside him, furious to be unleashed, burning to escape. 

He heaves with the force of it, come splattering his chest and feet slipping against the sheets as he rides out the waves. 

There’s a pool of slick in his sweats and his dick is still straining despite being breathless and exhausted from the climax. He relaxes back into the bed, laughing softly, self deprecatingly at himself for being so young and foolish in his day dream. 

He was  _ old _ , too old for a bright young thing like Lúcio. Too aged to give him what he needed and too close to the grave to make him happy for any length of time. 

He tells himself he won’t think of Lúcio through the rest of his heat.

He is a liar.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

The first mission they go on together is led by 76. Reinhardt is an outline of silver and gold at the front of the escort, his shield at the ready. Lúcio stays tight inside the formation,  D.VA taking up the rear, 76 flanking on the right, and Jesse on the left. He knows their sniper, Hanzo, is on a rooftop he’s not allowed to know about.

Lúcio had been concerned, he couldn’t heal Hanzo if he didn’t know where he  _ was.  _ It wasn’t a surprise to anyone though, Hanzo staying hidden and watching from a bird's eye view. So, Lúcio let is slide and stayed at Reinhardt’s rear. 

The escort was easier than expected, up until it wasn’t. 

By the time they made it half-way across the city, Talon came crawling out of the woodwork like termites. 76 barked orders over the coms and they moved as a unit to keep the client secure. 

An agent barrels straight for Lúcio during the firefight and with not enough time to switch from keeping Hana’s health up to his boost, he accepts the inevitable injury he’s about to incur. 

Shooting at the agent only slows him down enough for Reinhardt to drop his shield and plow straight into the assailant's body. Lúcio watches the knight pin the agent to a nearby wall, rendering him immobile in seconds. 

“Are you alright, my friend?” Rein turns to him, figure imposing and large, completely at odds with his omega biology. 

Lúcio stares up at him in awe, music still pumping around them and his song healing the knight from the impact of his dash. Rein’s head tilts to the side and Lúcio is vaguely aware of the soldier asking him if he was alright again.

“Yes!” Lúcio nods, “Yes thanks, man!” He gives Rein a thumbs up and turns his head towards Hana, whose shouting for healing across the road. 

Rein puts up his shield again and escorts Lúcio back to the tank. Hana waves at him, bouncing in place as his music restores her meka’s health. He spots 76’s signature jacket colors up a head, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. 

An hour later, the mission is over and Lúcio is picking over the team, healing lingering injuries. 76 hovers with the pilot and he can make out half of Winston’s features on one of the screens within the confined space.

“You did amazing out there.” Reinhardt booms and Lúcio grins as a large hand slaps between his shoulder blades. Reinhardt’s scent is covered by the salty tang of sweat that ecompasses the interior of the transport. However, he can still smell it, just there, under all the mingling scents around them, Rein’s is still there. 

He turns to look up at the man, mouth open to speak, but Hana calls him away. Lúcio plasters a smile on his face and hopes he isn’t imagining the disappointed flash across Rein’s own features. 

Lúcio skates over to Hana and tends to her needs.

Time passes, as it usually does when you’re in a large organization of augmented humans. Lúcio spends most of it in the medical bay with Angela, learning the ropes and the dos and don’ts during missions. 

He makes waffles on saturdays and his designated cooking night is thursdays. Lena suggests that he make his hometown favorites, they all do. So he does just that, fixing up brazilian staples that he saw around his own dinner table. If anyone was surprised by the simple meals, no one said anything and Lúcio, well, he’s pretty sure they all knew where he came from.

Food hadn't always been plentiful, but his mother’s cooking was legendary and so he felt no shame in passing on the recipes to the other Overwatch members. Even Jack, who rarely joined them for meals, would return from his quarters with an empty bowl and a ‘good dinner, son’ before retreating back into his hole. 

Jack Morrison was someone even Lúcio knew of. 

He doesn’t find out about Omega menopause until Jack and Angela explain it to him. That Jack’s retreats normally meant he was getting ready for a mission to curb the muted version of his heat. Mostly because his mate had died. 

_ Died. _

Lúcio rubs his hands down his face, water dripping over his cheeks from the wash. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and wonders what that must have felt like. How did Jack survive his mates death and still manage to make it this far?

Well, that was until his literal job was to escort Jack to a hotel where he proceeded to rebond with his ‘not dead’ mate. 

He can’t smell Jack. He’s never been able to scent Jack. 

“Sometimes being a beta is unhelpful in the field.” Lúcio muttered from his position on the couch, legs up over the arm. 

Rein is sitting on the otherside, big arms engulfing the back of the couch and Lúcio’s head barely grazing the outside of his thighs. 

The older man makes a sound, “You mean scent wise?” 

Lúcio nods, closes his eyes and breathes in the only scent he’s ever been able to enjoy, “Yea. Like. I know Jack’s in heat only because he’s grumpier, but I can’t smell it.”

“You are not supposed to.” Rein replies.

“Because of the fertility end.” Lúcio grumbles, “But still, I can’t tell if anyone is in danger unless the say so. Omega’s, alpha’s, they can all tell when that happens.”

“It is not always a gift.” Rein sighs, “But I understand your frustration. My own sense of smell is nearly gone, age does that to you.” 

Lúcio tips his head back and watches Rein’s features, the scar over his eye, the shadowed lines of his face from the muted lighting, “Are the heats still uncomfortable for you?”

A smile tugged up at the side of Rein’s mouth, “Not at all. Unlike Jack, I enjoy my heats and do not use combat to ‘curb the appetite’.”

Lúcio can feel his face flush at the implications of ‘enjoy’, “Uh.” He’s not at all picturing Rein helping himself through a heat. Nope.

Rein’s eyes dart down to meet Lúcio’s, smile still on his face, “You are very curious today, my friend.” 

Lúcio gave a sheepish shrug, “I like to make sure I’m-I dunno, helping the best way I can? In understanding how everyone here works. I  _ am  _ a medic.”

An alarm goes off in the watchpoint and Lúcio sits up, Rein tenses as they wait for the call. The TV screen brings up Winston, “Lúcio. Meet Angela in the med-bay.”

“Damn.” Lúcio swings his legs off of the couch, “What’s up?”

“Jack is down.” Winston’s eyebrows drop low, “Go directly there.”

Lúcio gives a salute, turns to Rein, “Guess that’s my queue.”

Rein gives him a worried smile, “I shall be here when you return.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Lúcio looks too old for his age when he returns to the living area six hours later. Rein had gone to the gym already, worked off the anger and the encompassing  _ pain _ he felt for Jack. He had showered, lingered near the entrance to the hallway where Jack’s surgery was being performed. Had seen the Reaper across from the med-bays doors, smoke curling across the surface of the floor like a nightmare. 

He had watched, smelt the acrid burn of Gabriel’s sadness across the space between them. Jesse’s scent lingered as well, faint, but still close, as though he was watching out for the wraith as well.

He decides to wait for Lúcio on the couch instead of lingering in the hallway. Two hours later, the medic is stumbling through the doorway, shoulders slumped as he collapses onto the couch beside Rein.

Rein waits, patiently, as Lúcio tips his head back into the couch, eyes focused on the ceiling. After a while, Lúcio turns to face him, some of his dreads falling over his face as he does. 

There’s an underlying sadness in his expression that Rein feels down to his bones. It aches inside of his chest and without thinking, he reaches out and pulls the beta into his side. Lúcio goes willingly, dropping his head into Rein’s side and curling his fingers into the shirt. 

Rein tightens his arm around Lúcio’s shoulder, can feel the shaking of the younger man’s body against his own. He waits and waits, allows the boy to get it out of his system. His own heart goes out to Jack, wherever he is in the base. He hopes Gabriel is with him, mourning the loss and giving Jack what he needs during this time.

“I never want to do that again.” Lúcio whispers into Rein’s shirt.

Rein heaves a heavy sigh, “It is part of life.” He glances down at the top of the medic’s head, “Male pregnancies are both rare and high risk, Lúcio and-.”

“And combined with his age.” Lúcio gives a shuddery sigh, “Yea. I know.” 

“It doesn’t make it hurt less.” Rein speaks both of their minds, “But what we feel is nothing compared to Jack.” 

Lúcio lets out another shudder and the fingers twist angrily, “I’m never going to forget the sound Reaper made when I told him.” An audible swallow, “I’m going to have nightmares about his face and-.”

Rein rubs a thumb along the back of Lúcio’s neck, can smell the ice in Lúcio’s scent grow stronger, almost to the point of freezer burn. 

Rein makes a decision, “Come to my room, _meine liebste_.” He grips the back of Lúcio’s neck, a bold move for an omega to make, even with a beta, “So you do not need to face the nightmare alone.”

Lúcio pulls away slowly, eyes staring up at Rein’s in wonder, “You’d do that?”

Rein smiles, “Of course. Miscarriage takes a toll on the soul and it is your first as a medic.” He rises from the couch, taking Lúcio’s hand and pulling him from the room, “There is no need to face it alone.”

He is surprised that Lúcio follows him, does not take his hand from Rein’s grip. The medic follows him inside the room and lingers near the door as Rein flips on the lights and moves towards the bed.

“Will we both fit?” Lúcio’s voice is nervous and he crosses his arms over his chest.

Rein plants his hands on his hips, studies the bed, “It will be a tight fit, but we will manage.” He puts a hand out once more and Lúcio takes it. 

It _ is _ a tight fit, but Rein presses his back into the wall and Lúcio curls up near the edge. The iced scent is nearly gone and the apples are back, dusted with cinnamon. Rein closes his eyes and fights the urge to burrow into the younger man’s back and inhale. His fingers itch to curl around Lúcio’s waist, tug him closer, until they are flesh to flesh, but he fights that down as well. 

“Is Jack going to be okay?” Lúcio mutters.

Rein hums, watches the rise and fall of the beta’s body, “In time.” A long, long time, perhaps. It leaves a scar on the heart, losing a child, even an unexpected one. 

“Thanks for this.” Lúcio speaks up again, “I really,  _ really _ didn’t want to go to bed alone.” A soft, wet chuckle, “Kinda afraid to close my eyes.”

Rein gives in, drops an arm around Lúcio’s waist and pulls him back against his chest. He drops his face in the dip of Lúcio’s shoulder and neck, “I will be here if it becomes too much.” 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

Lúcio wakes with a headache. 

He groans into his pillow before shoving up to his elbows and squinting at the wall. There’s a new scent in the watchpoint, thick and sweet, nearly nauseating. His stomach roils at the smell of it and his nose wrinkles. 

He rolls out of bed, finding his prosthetics near the edge and strapping them into place. By they time he’s dressed and out the door of his bedroom, he realizes it’s later in the afternoon than he anticipated. 

Lúcio makes his way to the kitchen, knowing full well it’s his turn to cook dinner. Hana is hovering at the breakfast bar, bowl of cereal up to her face and milk dribbling from the corner of her mouth. He pokes her shoulder as he passes, gathering what he needs to make dinner. 

He settles on a stew, spends the next few hours simmering it and trying to ignore the disgusting scent lingering around the watchpoint.

“It’s a bit early, isn’t it?” Genji’s voice comes from the doorway.

Lúcio turns his head in time to watch both the cyborg and Jack enter the room. He notices Fareeha is sprawled out on the couch, mask over her features. Hana is laying out on the floor near Lúcio, handheld device hovering over her face as she plays.

“Early for what?” Hana asks.

“Jesse to be in heat.” Genji supplies.

“No surprise.” Lúcio glances into his soup, frown forming on his features. That explains the horrifically sweet scent in the air, “ Jack’s weird chemically induced heat probably jump started Jesse’s biology. Omega’s competing for alphas and all that jazz.” He feels a little nauseous again, probably won’t eat much for dinner.

Once again he ignores the implications of  _ why _ he can suddenly smell Jesse’s heat. Or perhaps, it’s just that strong. Jesse technically hasn’t hit his fertility end like Rein and Jack and this  _ is _ the first heat Lúcio’s witnessed himself.

Rein enters the dining room just as everyone starts to dig in. With him comes a dark, curling thunderstorm of a smell. Lúcio tunes it out, finishes his dinner, ignores it when Jack asks ‘You too?’ and Rein’s booming reply of ‘I’m afraid Jesse has started a chain reaction, old friend’. 

Jack doesn’t look too pleased at the idea and Lúcio doesn’t blame him. He’s barely a month out of surgery. After a  _ miscarriage _ . So of course Jack’s afraid of his heat swirling in on the tail end of Rein and Jesse’s. 

Later that night, Lúcio stares up at his ceiling and he can  _ still _ smell Jesse’s heat, Rein’s, and a very subtle honeyed scent that must be Jack’s. 

_ Three _ omegas in heat at the same time in one watchpoint. That couldn’t be safe. That couldn’t be right, how was he  _ able to smell it? _

He picks Rein’s scent out of the other two, tries to focus on it because it’s the only one that doesn’t make his stomach churn unpleasantly. He closes his eyes, hums to himself, inhales the rain and thunder and lighting of it. It’s so  _ strong _ . 

His dick throbs behind his pajama pants. Arousal pools in his stomach and he hisses, squeezes his eyes shut and fights the urge to jack off. 

He loses.

His fingers drift down his stomach, hovering right where he knows he’s hard. Another whiff of Rein’s scent and he plunges his hand inside, wrapping a fist around the base. His body bows under the sheets, pleasure shivering down his spine. 

He bet’s Rein is a vocal lover. 

His fist twists at the tip of his dick, slicks it’s way back down to the base. Lúcio closes his eyes and tries to imagine sex with Rein. With his body and his voice, leaking between his cheeks and ready for a knot-

Lúcio’s eyes fly open and he curls around himself, orgasm taking him by surprise. It splatters against his front and he’s left panting in the aftermath, staring up at the ceiling once more, horror clouding his chest. 

Oh no.

Lúcio closes his eyes.

_ Oh no. _

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Lúcio wakes up in the middle of the day hard.  _ Again. _

He’s  _ throbbing _ and still sticky from the orgasm in the night. The scents wafting through the watchpoint are muted. Meaning, he hopes, that Jesse and Jack are being serviced well. Now, all he can scent is Rein’s, spring showers and still strong enough to tempt an alpha out of hiding. 

Unmarked.

_ Unmated. _

Lúcio throws off the covers, heads for the shower.

He brings himself off  _ again,  _ hand pressed against the shower wall, the other fisted around his dick. Pleasure whites out his vision, splatters the tile and swirls down the drain. His thighs shake as he stares down at his softening dick. He’s glad he can’t smell anything through the soap and hard water around him. 

Lúcio’s half tempted to stay inside his shower all day.

Instead, he decides to make breakfast. 

The living area is occupied when he arrives. He can see the back of Jack’s head on the couch and Rein’s big body curled around the omega’s legs. Jesse’s socked feet are crossed on the arm of the couch, meaning his head is probably in Jack’s lap. 

Lúcio melts at the sight. 

He can’t stop the smile and a hearty, “Hey cuddle bugs, want some breakfast for dinner?”

Jesse’s head pops up off of Jack’s lap and his grin is infectious, “You betcha!”

He spins around to the cabinets, enjoying the lovely scent of three comfortably safe omegas, “What’ll it be gentlemen? Waffles or pancakes?” 

He gets a resounding ‘waffles’ from Rein and Jesse, but Jack just grins and says he’s outnumbered anyway. So, he sets about mixing the batter for waffles, pulls out the iron and butters it up with oil. 

Lúcio’s lost in his own world, high on two orgasms and Rein’s scent when he says,  “Man, it smells really good in here. Like spring showers and fresh baked bread. Is that weird? Did ya’ll put out some kinda candle?”

_ Silence. _

He’s in the med-bay twenty minutes later, prosthetic legs dangling as Angela draws blood and checks his vitals. Lúcio curls into himself as she mutters in german and flits around his bed, scribbling things onto a chart.

“Dear god.” She drops her face into her hands, “You’ve presented.”

Lúcio closes his eyes, chest tight, “Why so late? Why now?”

Angela sighs softly, “Has anything changed since you got here?” Her nails click against the counter, “Every detail is important, Lúcio.”

“Since I got here.” Lúcio looks up at her, “I’ve been able to smell-.” He swallows, ashamed, “Reinhardt.”

Angela’s head tilts, but there’s no hostility or judgement in her gaze, “Explain.”

Lúcio rolls his hands in front of him, “I thought it was his soap, he smells so good, like rain and thunderstorms-.”

A soft laugh stops him and he glances at her again. She’s got her chin in hand and is watching him with a smile, “Say no more.”

“Wait-what?” Lúcio frowns, “That’s it?”

She nods, looks back down at his chart, “It’s not unusual to present late.”

But he liked being a beta. He  _ liked _ being neutral. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Lúcio whispers, “I’ve been a beta for twenty seven years, I’ve had no training no-.”

“Training?” Angela sputters, standing up and hurrying over to him, “You don’t need training to be an alpha, Lúcio. You just need to be  _ you. _ ” Her hands are cool against his face as she lifts up his chin, “Your biology doesn’t change who you are. It just changes how you love someone.” Her face softens, “You’ll just be a bit different when you have sex or find mate.”

Lúcio swallows, “But everyone else smells so  _ bad. _ ”

She laughs again, squeezes his face, “That’s because you’ve bonded with Reinhardt.” Her hands fall away but not before she pats his cheek, “You’ll need to talk to him about this, as it affects him as well, I assure you.” 

“ _ Bonded _ ?” Lúcio exclaims, yanking on one of his dreads, “But that-that requires  _ sex _ , I haven’t-we haven’t-.”

Angela releases an endearment in German, crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head, “Sex isn’t the only way to bond with someone.” One of her hands stretches out and settles on his shoulder, “Go talk to him, Lúcio. Rein will understand if you prefer to cut the bond, this was all an accident.” 

Angela’s words follow him through the hallways of the watchpoint and right up to Reinhardt’s bedroom door. He can smell Rein through it, fresh and clean, but somehow-heightened as if-

Lúcio flushes, embarrassment flooding him because Rein’s in  _ heat _ and this is a terrible time to  _ talk about Lúcio’s problem. _

The door slides open and Reinhardt pauses when he spots Lúcio.

A nervous smile lights up Rein’s face, “This may not be the best time, friend-.”

“I’m an alpha.” Lúcio blurts out, fidgeting with his hands, “And I may-.” He swallows the anxious feeling down, “I may have bonded with you.”

Rein is silent for a few loaded moments before a soft, “I know” comes out. 

Lúcio stares up at him, mouth open, “How?” 

Rein rubs at the back of his head, looks away for a moment before meeting Lúcio’s eyes once more, “I have been sparing you,  _ liebste. _ ” The old soldier sighs, features sad, “You are so much younger than I. I would be an ill-fit omega for an alpha so-.” Rein hesitates.

Lúcio frowns, “You think I don’t want you?” 

“Not that.” Rein shakes his head, “I do not-.” He inhales sharply and Lúcio wonders if Rein can smell the arousal on him. Rein’s eyes flutter shut from the scent and Lúcio nearly purrs at the sight, “No.” Rein puts up a hand between them, steps back into his room, “This is a bad time to discuss this. Tomorrow.”

“No.” Lúcio shakes his head, desperate, “I’m new at this but, let me ease you.”

Rein big body shivers violently, eyes wide when they meet Lúcio’s again, “No.” the soldier repeats, firmly, “I am not a normal omega any longer, you wouldn’t not be satisfied with me.”

“I’ve never  _ been _ with any other omega’s Rein.” Lúcio says, “You don’t have a standard to meet.” He chances a step forward, lifts a hand slowly, “You smell amazing.” The words come out strangled, whispered, desperate.

Rein releases a whine, body leaning towards Lúcio’s. The omega’s scent grows stronger, more concentrated around them and Lúcio releases a growl he didn’t think he was capable of. His fingers brush against Rein’s face, gentle against the skin, “Let me ease you.”

He can spot the exact moment that Rein gives in, one big arm curling around Lúcio’s waist and dragging him into the room. The door snaps shut behind him and his world plunges into darkness. 

A warm, needy mouth preses against his own and his heart soars. Rein is just on the edge of desperate but Lúcio lifts both hands to cradle Rein’s jaw. He has to stand on his tiptoes, but manages to slow the omega’s kiss, deepening it. 

Rein moans into his mouth, hands curling around Lúcio’s sides and body pressed completely to his front. He can feel Rein’s erection against his stomach, straining inside the sweats and eager for Lúcio’s hand.

He cups the underside of it first, earning a keen against his mouth. Rein rips away, burying his face into Lúcio’s shoulder, body shuddering as Lúcio strokes the large outline of his dick. Rein’s scent is  _ dizzying _ around him, invading his senses until his own cock is thick and dripping inside his pants. 

Rein leads them back to the bed, hands eagerly pulling Lúcio’s shirt off along the way. He’s grateful for the cool air against his flesh, as it soothes the raging burn inside him. Lúcio yanks Rein back down for another kiss before easing him onto the bed. 

Rein watches him, a heat in his eyes that Lúcio’s never seen in any of his beta partners. There’s a matching heat curling inside his belly, and it wants to  _ taste, scent, take. _ Reinhardt is  _ his. _

“Take it all off, big guy.” Lúcio points at Rein’s pants.

The older man sheds them eagerly and the rain scent slaps Lúcio in the chest, sending his arousal reeling. He can see the damp patch on the sweats as they hit the floor and he knows now that Rein is  _ wet _ for him. Wet and ready for  _ Lúcio _ .

Lúcio gives a nervous grin of his own, “I’ve never done this before so-.”

“You will be fine.” Rein assures, tugging Lúcio between his legs, “Do what feels right.”

What feels right is burying his face where the scent is strongest. That sweet, warm place between Rein’s cheeks that he bets tastes as good as it smells. 

Lúcio takes a kiss, tongue demanding and hand firm against the back of Rein’s neck. He pulls away just far enough to mutter, “On your knees.”

Watching Reinhardt maneuver his big, thick body until his ass was presented for Luco is nothing short of fantastic. It’s the most beautiful thing Lúcio’s ever witnessed in his life and he’s performed to an audience of thousands. 

This high right here, Rein’s slick leaking down the backs of his thighs and the scent clouding Lúcio’s brain, is the best high. 

His hands spread the cheeks slowly, tongue darting out to lick his lips and possibly make sure he’s not drooling from the smell alone. Rein’s hole clenches around air, empty and  _ wide. _ Lúcio growls, low in his throat, sinks his teeth into Rein’s skin and it earns him a stuttered moan from the big man bellow.

“You already get started?” Lúcio mumbles.

Rein shivers, “I have been for days. I was not expecting-.” 

Lúcio. He wasn’t expecting to be serviced and not by the man he bonded with for the last year.

Lúcio licks from Rein’s balls, up to the crack of his ass, and the flavor explodes across his tongue. He can feel his body nearly convulse in mock orgasm at the taste alone. He moans against Rein’s hole, parts his mouth and lets his tongue swirl around the furled hole.

Reinhardt tastes of washed fruit, any fruit, all of the fruit at once. There’s sugar on the tongue, aged like wine. Lúcio’s stomach rumbles in hunger and all he can do is press his mouth closer, welcome the rush of slick on his tongue as Rein writhes under his hands. 

The moans are loud, unrestrained, amazing. Lúcio drops a hand to curl around Rein’s straining erection, gives it a stroke. 

The omega shouts and the dick in his hand pulses.

Lúcio pulls away, swallows what’s in his mouth, stares at the sweaty expanse of Rein’s back as those large shoulder shiver in the aftermath of orgasm. His hand and the sheets are coated with Rein’s cum. He brings said hand to his mouth slowly, licks his fingers clean, savoring the salty taste. 

“A-alpha-.” Rein whispers, “ _ Please _ .”

Lúcio follows his instincts, shoves Reinhard further into the bed using the backs of his thighs. The omega moves easily, just enough for Lúcio to shed his pants and settle on his knees behind him. He rubs a hand over Rein’s back, savoring the muscle and the strength in a man so huge. 

His own dick sings when it comes in contact with the slick crack of Rein’s ass. It’s warm, tight, but not near as tight as Rein himself will be around his dick. 

“Ready?” Lúcio mutters, kissing the dip of Rein’s spine.

“Yes.” Rein nods, back arching down, ass rubbing against Lúcio’s leaking cock. 

He guides himself in slowly, hissing at the feeling, one eye shut because he has to  _ watch  _ with the other _.  _ Rein’s body opens up for him beautifully, hole swallowing Lúcio’s length down to the base. 

Lúcio leans down, forehead to Rein’s back, breathing heavily, “You feel-.” His fingers dig into Rein’s hips, “You  _ feel, _ oh _ Rein. _ ” 

Rein groans in reply, ass clenching around Lúcio in a way that sends him through the roof. His nails bite into Rein’s flesh and he pulls out quick, slams back in.

The omega shouts, head lifting up and moans pouring out of him with every slap of Lúcio’s hips against Rein’s ass.

Lúcio never been inside an omega before and nothing could have prepared him for how it feels. How Rein squeezes around him, how his body undulates under Lúcio’s hands, how his scent intensifies and expands. There’s a burning at the base of his cock, a swelling that is overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. He knows, biologically, that it’s a knot, but he didn’t know it could feel so  _ powerful.  _

His pace increases and all that’s audible between them is Rein moans, the wet squelch of the omega’s hole welcoming his every thrust, Lúcio’s soft panting. Lúcio’s never been one for a higher power, but Reinhardt is on level of heaven Lúcio never thought he’d reach. Not after all he’s done. The good and the bad.

One of Rein’s hands reach back, curls around Lúcio’s thigh, “ _ Schneller Alpha, bin ich fast  _ _ dort _ .” The words are a rush of german, mingling with broken english and sending Lúcio into a thrusting frenzy. 

He can feel his orgasm drawing near, the knot at the base of his dick ready to lock with Rein’s leaking hole. His eyes lock onto the soft, vulnerable spot at Rein’s neck. There is no mark there, just scared, pale skin.

_ But there used to be. _

Rein was mated once. Rein’s had a mate. A good mate, a kind mate, a mate that-

“ _ Liebling. _ ” Rein brings him back, as his thrusts have slowed down and his hands are clenching and unclenching at Rein’s hips. “Lúcio.” 

Lúcio opens his eyes, never realized he closed them. Rein is watching him, held up by his elbows, eyes soft and mouth curved into a sad smile, “You do not have to mate with me. This is enough.” 

Lúcio shakes his head, “No, no it’s not that.” He locks his hips tight, but not tight enough for his knot to engage. Rein hisses, bites down on his lower lip, Lúcio wants to suck on it, on Rein’s tongue, “It’s just, you’ve been mated before and I don’t want to take away from that.” 

Rein chuckles softly, “And here I was afraid you didn’t want to mate with an old man like me.” 

Lúcio draws back, slams back inside and Rein hisses, “That feel like I don’t want to be inside of you, Rein?” 

Rein shakes his head.

Lúcio feels uncontrollable, feral,  _ powerful _ . 

Rein tips his head to the side, baring his neck and that’s all it takes. Lúcio is glad for how tall he is, because it takes no effort for him to lean over and sink his teeth into the side of Rein’s neck. His knot locks into place and Reinhardt shouts under him, body convulsing. 

Rein’s hole practically milks the orgasm from him, waves of it crashing over Lúcio. He can feel it spurting out of him, into Rein, the taste of blood in his mouth and something else at that back of his mind. 

He can smell their scents fuse where they’re joined, ramping him higher. Rein clenches around him again and his knot  _ aches _ and pleasure spears through him again, sending him into another orgasm, stronger, dry. No less amazing. 

His hands grapple at Rein’s sides as he rides the tidal wave, brings a hand around to find Rein soft. 

Lúcio is almost put off, almost, but he remembers that Rein is older, much older. A part of him wants to stop the domino effect of ograms he’s having, but Rein,  _ oh  _ Rein.

“You are so  _ young _ .” Rein breathes, voice reverent. His hips drop into Lúcio’s hand, encouraging him to stroke more. He plays with Rein’s dick, soft though it is, cups his balls, continues to dig his hips further into Rein’s ass, the tip of his dick digging into the omega’s prostate.

Reinhardt convulses against him again, dick jerking and body shaking violently. Lúcio moans around the bite on Rein’s neck, slick leaking around his dick, dripping down his legs. He’s never felt anything like this before in his life. 

Lúcio almost wants to cry and thank Rein for allowing him this. 

It takes an ungodly amount of time for the pleasure to wear thin and for his knot to deflate enough for Lúcio to pull out and collapse on the bed. 

He’s worn out, body still shaking with tremors from the sensations. Rein moves around him, silent and gentle as he removes Lúcio’s prosthetics, leaves the room, returns with a cloth.

Lúcio whines, “I should be taking care of you.”

“I am no stranger to this.” Rein murmurs lovingly, “You did well,  _ liebling _ .” Lips press against Lúcio’s, gentle, brushing. 

Lúcio grins under the praise, peeks under his arm to watch Rein finish cleaning up their mess before curling into bed. The older man is watching him with a smile, so soft in the dim lamplight of the room. Lúcio removes his arm, uses that hand to brush against the swollen mark at Rein’s neck.

“Do you regret it?” Rein asks.

Lúcio shakes his head, “Never.” He stares at it, something warm expanding in his belly, “It looks good on you.” His fingers press to the wound and Rein’s eyes flutter shut, “It means you're mine, right?”

Rein nods, presses a kiss to the inside of Lúcio’s wrists, “And you are mine.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

 

 

Reinhardt watches Lúcio sleep on his back, arm above his head and the other laced with Rein’s. He’s passed out, even Rein’s gentle proddings did not wake him. 

Not that he wanted to the other man awake just yet. His heat had long since fizzled out, much like a storm passing. The sex was, Rein shivered at the memory,  _ fulfilling.  _ In all the years since his mate had died, Rein had never once found a lover that could satisfy him so thoroughly. He had been content and happy to have a lover at all, even with the heartbreak of losing his mate.

Lúcio is a breath of fresh air, vibrant, giving. 

“You’re watchin’ me.” Lúcio grumbles, cracking an eye open.

“I am.” Rein agrees, leaning over to steal a kiss, “You are beautiful to look at.” 

Lúcio grins, presses into the kiss and Rein can smell the hormones in the new alpha rising. His own body responds, despite the exhaustion of a three day kick-started heat. He bites at Lúcio’s lip and the alpha groans, chest rising and arm curling around the back of Rein’s neck. 

“Slow.” Rein presses a hand to Lúcio’s chest and the man makes a confused sound, “I couldn’t get myself off if I tried.” He laughs, nuzzles at Lúcio’s cheek, “Allow me to service you this time.”

Lúcio groans at that and his fingers brush against Rein’s new mating mark. Rein’s cock tries to take an interest, but it’s no use. He trail's his mouth down Lúcio’s chest, nips at his stomach, spreads the alpha’s legs. 

Lúcio groans above when Rein sinks his mouth around the younger mans cock. It is a warm, heady weight in his mouth and Rein moans around it. Strong hands curl into his hair, guides his mouth up and down, saliva dribbling to pool at the base. 

It doesn’t take long, Lúcio will have new sensations and hair triggers. Rein welcomes the salty taste of his alpha’s come on his tongue. 

As he strokes Lúcio’s thigh and lets the man come down from his orgasm, Rein vaguely hears the beep of Athena’s messaging system.

He glances over at his desk.

“ _ Agent Wilhelm, is Agent Santos with you? _ ” Athena’s voice filters through their aroused haze. 

“I am.” Lúcio confirms, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“ _ Code Veridian. You are requested at the hanger for mission deployment _ .”

“Acknowledged.” Lúcio frowns, “What’s code veridian?”

Rein knows who is in trouble, “It is an old blackwatch code meaing an ally is in danger of interrogation or capture.” He helps Lúcio get dressed, knows he is not needed on the assignment, but worries all the same.

Jack will be there, he is sure. Ready to rescue his mate.

Rein fights down the anxiety of his own mate leaving him behind so soon after a new bond. Fear grips his insides-

What if Lúcio does not return?

What if-

“Hey big guy.” Lúcio’s face comes into focus, hands press against his neck. A thumb swipes over their bonding mark, “Breathe.”

“What if you do not return?” Rein whispers hoarsely and despite his better judgement, his arms encircle Lúcio’s waist, “I can not lose another.” He buries his face in the medic’s chest.

Lúcio lifts his face and kisses him, slow and sweet. It is his turn to calm Rein and he does it beautifully, his scent curling around Rein like a warm blanket. A small security. 

“I will come back to you.” Lúcio murmurs against Rein’s lips, “I promise.”

Rein nods, meets his eyes, “And I will be here when you return.”

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that his is my favorite rarepair. Rein and Lucio are just so _good_ and writing them was actually a challenge because I am so used to writing Jack and Gabriel, who have completely different personalities. 
> 
> I was also surprised at how much sex ended up in it, but I am a huge fan of old men who still love sex. Who still enjoy sex to its fullest. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, kudos, and comments. You make all of this possible. Your support and comments make everything I do worth while.


End file.
